This invention is related to a coating composition that is useful for finishing and refinishing automobiles and trucks.
Acrylic polyurethane coating compositions for automobiles and trucks are well known in the art. An acrylic polyurethane composition described in Vasta U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,564 issued Jan. 26, 1971 has been widely used for finishing and refinishing automobiles and trucks. Other high quality acrylic polyurethane finishes used for automobiles and trucks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,571 Crawley et al., issued Dec. 26, 1978, and 4,555,535 Bednarek et al. issued Nov. 26, 1985.
A coating composition that is free from reactive isocyanate groups but will crosslink and cure at ambient temperatures in a short time period or that can be baked at relatively low temperatures and in either case will form a glossy, durable, hard, weatherable finish will have many uses and in particular is useful for finishing and refinish automobiles and trucks. Such a composition will be particularly useful for finishing plastic parts or laminate structures that are being used for autos and trucks and that readily deform when exposed to elevated temperatures. In each model year, the amount of plastic parts and laminated structures used in cars and trucks becomes larger thereby increasing the need for a composition that will cure at ambient or low temperatures and provide a high quality finish acceptable to the automotive industry.